


The Ninja Turtles and the Louds

by gemturtle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anthropomorphic, Better character development and plot consistency than the actual show, Comedy, Coming of Age, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark elements, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Martial Arts, Multiple Crossovers, Ninja, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, There will be a mix of silly moments and serious moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemturtle/pseuds/gemturtle
Summary: Instead of taking place in Royal Woods, Michigan, the Loud Family has moved to New York for about 3 months. And while getting settled with there new life; Lincoln Loud, the only son in the family, has come across new friends. But the strangest one's he's met were 4 giant talking mutant turtles who can do ninjutsu. See what adventures the turtles and the Loud will embark on!





	1. Summary and Ideas

Hello everyone, this is gemturtle here saying that what I'm planning to do here is a TMNT and Loud House crossover series called "The Ninja Turtles and the Louds". Here's the summary:

_In this AU, the Loud Family have moved over from Michigan to New York about 3 months ago. Lincoln Loud, who is the only boy in a family of 10 sisters, is feeling very stressed and uneasy about his new life in Manhattan and having new friends like Clyde and April. But one day while being chased by purple dragons, he was saved by 4 weird strangers who turn out to be 4 giant talking mutated turtles who can do ninjitsu! With these new friends/brothers, Lincoln, his sisters, April and the turtles will embark on living with the difficulties of normal life and going on numerous adventures and battling against ninja, mutant, alien, and mystical threats, all while remembering the importance of family. This is a crossover series that shows the bonding between 2 unusual families._

Major TMNT Characters: Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter, Shredder, Irma, Karai, Kimiko, Ice Cream Kitty, Tiger Claw, Hun, Leatherhead, Old Hob, Krang, Eric Sacks, Bebop, Rocksteady, etc.

Major TLH Characters: Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Clyde, Lynn Sr., Rita, Howard, Harold, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Mr. Grouse, Agnes Johnson, etc.

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Martial Arts, Coming-of-Age, Slice of Life, Friendship, Family.

Rating: T (For drama, dark violence, blood, etc.)

Pairings: Leo/Karai, Lincoln/Ronnie Anne, Lori/Bobby, Splinter/Tang Shen, Lucy/Rocky, Rita/Lynn Sr., Howard/Harold, onesided Lori/Clyde, onesided Lincoln/April etc.

**Author's Notes:**

  * **\- The idea to make this crossover series was influenced by MiniJen's Universe Falls story, which is a crossover series between Gravity Falls and Steven Universe. Just like her story, it also takes place in another universe where the 2 series co-exist with one another. I first thought of this idea when I saw the LH episode "One of the Boys" (Hated that episode btw) where the oldest brothers had the voices of the turtles and plus, they all love PIZZA! So I thought to myself, what if Lincoln and his sisters actually met the turtles? At first I wanted to be a simple one-time crossover, but I just wanted them to interact as much as possible and see how well they work off one another. I could picture Lincoln seeing the turtles as the coolest "brothers" with them being pretty much like superheroes, and they would most likely have the same interest (Reading comics, playing video games, watching cartoons, etc.), and I also picture the Loud sisters being jealous of the turtles for spending a lot of time with their only brother. But the more the sisters spend time with the turtles, the more they see that they're not so different. I want to see the Loud Siblings trying help out on the turtles' adventures in fighting evil while interacting with each other in various 'slice of life' situations, which it's a hard thing for the turtles since they have to remain in the shadows. So I thought about doing something similar to Universe Falls and came up with this idea. Plus they're both properties of NICKELODEON, so it's possible we might actually see a crossover with these 2 someday. But for now, I would like to create this series.**
  * **\- I figured what's going o be different from this series between TMNT and the Loud House is that instead of Royal Woods in Michigan, the LH characters will all live in New York since it is a important setting for the TMNT characters.**
  * **\- Just like Universe Falls, this series will be divided into arcs with about 10-12 stories each instead of being 26 episodes each per season like TMNT. I plan to adapt some stories from the Loud House into my series and actually re-write them so that way they would have more of an accurate continuity unlike the actual show and hope not to add so much "Lincoln Torture" since I want to make this less mean-spirited and more genuine, I also plan to reduce the amount of toilet-humor (I mostly dislike that trope). So there will be some I won't do that I mostly dislike (Such as Making the Case, The Green House, Brawl in the Family, No Such Luck, etc.). As for the TMNT side of things, what will be very interesting about this crossover I won't be using any previous TMNT incarnations (Mirage, 1987, 2003, 2012, etc.) but to make it a brand new incarnation, so I can create my own version of the TMNT characters to interact with TLH characters. Now I don't know how many arcs will be created, it all depends on how long the TLH show can go or how many TMNT stories I can adapt.**
  * **\- I have a lot of ideas I want to use and some that I'm not sure of; for one, I asked a DeviantArt user LeaderinBlue84 if I could borrow some of his TMNT ideas to use for this series.**
  * **\- Leo in this series will be more influenced by his 2012 counterpart, but he is also an extreme anime lover, mostly listens to classic music, creates fan art with his username LeaderInBlue84. He would kinda be like the "Star-Lord" of the TMNT series, so he and Luna would get along well. Also, he will also have a wonderful bromance with Lincoln, as he would likely look up to Leo as his personal hero and a genuine role model and Leo would look up to him for never giving up for a child his age.**
  * **\- Mikey is also the same goofball prankster we all know and love, and will be the most open-minded character in the series. He would give names to new mutants and bad guys and collect stickers to put on his shell.**
  * **\- Raph will be the same sarcastic hot-headed bad ass he's always been, but he does have a soft and friendlier side for Lincoln and April.**
  * **\- Donnie would be the lovable nerd with a big brain. For him, I figured he would be a little smarter than Lisa but would more of a nervous wreck and a clean freak like Double D from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I also think would could also have gynophobia (Fear of females) from a traumatic experience. While he will be used to April, it would give him a hard time with Lincoln's sisters.**
  * **\- April would be a teenager like her 2012 counterpart as well, she will be at the age of 15. Unlike meeting them like in previous incarnations she would have met the turtles at the age of 10 and is an orphan girl that is taken in by Splinter. She would also have developed some training as a kunoichi. She would also have a pretty developed busty chest for her age amking her socially insecure and making some of the Loud sisters jealous, but she would still be friends with them. And instead of Cristina, I was thinking Lincoln would have a unrequited crush on April for the first few episodes, until he hooks up with Ronnie Anne.**
  * **\- Casey for the beginning of the series will be a juvenile delinquent and working for the Purple Dragons like Danny from the 1990 movie, but will soon quit and become a vigilante against them.**
  * **\- I'm still wondering whether to make Splinter Yoshi who was mutated into a rat or have Yoshi and his sons be reincarnated into turtles and a rat like in the IDW comics, as well as Shredder's origin. Splinter will also not just bring wisdom to the turtles, but also to Lincoln and his sisters.**
  * **\- There will be some street violence, blood, and intense battles in this crossover.**
  * **\- And just like most of the fandom, I hope to actually make Luna and Leni be Lincoln's closest sisters being more of motherly figures to him so it is said that they have the closest relationship.**
  * **\- As the romance for this series will go, I really don't mind Anthro/Human relationships like Leo/Karai. As long as the relationship is developed like Goliath/Elisa from Gargoyles. I want to try taking a crack at having Raph/April in this series, and I figure that maybe she and Casey would date only for a while. I was also thinking of one of the turtles hook up with one of the Loud sisters, I won't say who but it might be the most ironic relationship.**
  * **\- I will also have some loud siblings to have a close relationship with each turtle: Leonardo (Lincoln, Lori, Luna), Michelangelo (Luan, Lana, and Lily), Donatello (Leni and Lisa), and Raphael (Lynn, Lucy, and Lola).**
  * **\- I was also thinking of having Lincoln and April keeping the turtles a secret from his sisters until the end of the first arc and the parents wouldn't find out until the second.**
  * **\- I figured Lincoln would be trained by Splinter to become a ninja, and MAYBE some of his sisters, specifically Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy.**
  * **\- Like I said before, there will be some stories I will adapt from TMNT; like I plan to do the Search for Splinter arc but differently. Instead, April and the turtles will live with the Louds until they find Splinter.**
  * **\- I also want to do multiple crossovers in the future as well; such as Ghostbusters, Batman, Usagi Yojimbo, etc.**



**So that's basically it. What are your thoughts on this? Think this might be a good idea? How do you think the Loud siblings will react to meeting the turtles? How will they're interactions be? What TMNT characters would you like to see in this crossover? Could you see Splinter giving the Louds wisdom? How will Rita and Lynn Sr. react to the turtles? What kind of stories would you like to see? Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for the prologue, I just had too much to think about when trying to think about some ideas. I have too much to think about and even need sometime to plan which episodes of TLH and stories of TMNT to adapt here, so until I work it out, this story may take a while.
> 
> I would also like to give credit to writeroffanfiction (From Tumblr) for helping make this into literacy format and writing some of the dialouge.

 

3 MONTHS AGO

It was a sunny day in the Big Apple, it all started casually at the moment with nothing really special going on until the Channel Six News came on and the news anchor lady with a yellow suit and brown hair with a ponytail, Catherine Savino, was making a report about the recent crime activity:

_“So far, there have been more reports of disturbances and theft in our fair city. These are obviously much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents. It’s apparent that an organized criminal element is at work, and at the moment, business is good. So good, in fact, there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes. With complaints ranging from purse-snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens, who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plague the city.”_

It then shows a bunch thugs taking in a bunch of departed goods away from a truck and onto their getaway truck.

_“Instead of getting better, things have gotten worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes. From my research, I’ve found that merchandise of every size and description, from phones and televisions, any many other electronic appliances have been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely glimpse the thieves. Sometimes people don’t even know they’ve been robbed until it’s too late. In fact, it seems that police don’t even have any eyewitnesses yet; only a few reports of young boys or teenagers to the scenes have been filed.”_

A man reading the newspaper was pickpocketed by a young teen but didn’t notice it. The wallet switches hands and other crimes are happening throughout the city. A man delivering packages helps unload one of the boxes but as soon as he turns to the truck everything is gone. A middle-aged black woman turns away from her TV to pick up something and it’s pulled off the balcony, the only thing she sees is a teenager running away.

_“But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain; these are much more than just a series of random incidents. Who are we gonna call? Unfortunately, the police are the only ones available to help fight off what people are now calling ‘The Silent Crime Wave’. But maybe the most disturbing silence is that coming from City Hall. This is Catherine Savino on channel Six News”_

* * *

 

Meanwhile, there was a van in the middle of the Manhattan driving around. Inside the van contained a family of 13 people; 1 father, 1 mother, 10 sisters, and a brother.

The mother was named Rita Loud, who wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs and purple pants and has big blonde hair. She was concerned about their new home. “I still can’t believe that you had to get a job transfer here at Manhattan. Do you know what kind of street crimes happen here both day and night?” said Rita.

“I know, I really hate to move.” A brown haired man in a green sweater, plaid cuffs, and collar, and khaki pants named Lynn Sr told his wife.

A white-haired eleven years old named Lincoln Loud wearing an orange shirt and jeans muttered he was the only brother in the Loud family and display’s an interest in video games and comic books: “I rather do that than live here.”

“Do what, little bro?”, asked Luna Loud, who wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, and a plaid skirt. She had a passion for music, especially Rock ‘N’ Roll. She is the closest to her brother and a role model big sister to him as well.

The boy told her, in a tone rather bitter “Move back, I didn’t want to leave to a new city and leave my friends behind back at Michigan.”

The girls and the parents looked rather worried considering when they moved Lincoln had too many things behind. Lynn Sr. intervene, “Son, I know you don’t like this but look on the bright side you’ll make new friends, experience new things and—”

Lincoln interrupted his father by saying “And getting mugged or robbed?” The rest of the sentence died in his father’s voice.

“C'mon Linky, I don’t think it will be totes bad. Like, I’m looking forward to seeing all the tall buildings, the clothes and shoe stores, the malls, and this big apple that everyone keeps talking about. Hopefully, we get to taste it!” said Leni Loud, who is kind-hearted, but also not very bright. She wears sunglasses and had a sea foam green dress. Like Luna, she was also closest to her brother. “Now can you please show us that adorable little smile of yours again?” She asked.

“I’m not THAT adorable,” muttered Lincoln.

“I’m looking forward to the stand-ups, some of the greats performed here. Just remember when it comes to crimes in New York, try not to get _city_ reckless! Ha! Ha! Get it?!” A girl with brown hair and a ponytail in a white shirt and yellow plaid skirt, with a flower on the shirt, told her brother. This is Luan Loud the resident jokester of the family but she tends to either go overboard or the puns fall flat. The rest of the family groaned at her joke except for Lynn Sr.

“Well I for once side with Lincoln, It’s unbelievable that we had to move out into the city, I LITERALLY had to leave all my friends, my school, my good old life!” said Lori Loud, who is the oldest sibling in the family. While sometimes pushy and abrasive, is truly a caring sister, and leader at heart.

“How do think I feel. The lawsh in New York City will make it impossible to get the materialsh for my experimentsh!” A four-year-old with huge glasses wearing a light green sweater and purple pants complained to her older sister. That’s Lisa Loud she’s the brains of the family although she’s four and sometimes slightly obsessed with the pursuit of science.

“But aren’t you excited about living in the city with the largest sewer system? I mean, it comes in handy for your science stuff, especially with you poop studies! I just wanna chance to explore it!” The six-year-old twin excitedly stated. Her name was Lana Loud, she was a tomboy who liked animals and getting messy. She wears a red baseball cap backward, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls.

“Puh-lease as if any would want to live in the trash capital!” A blonde girl wearing a pink glittery dress and a tiara complained. That prima-donna was Lola Loud the princess and spoiled brat of the Loud family. Though she does have her moments of kindness.

“Poo-poo, ee lak nuv yak!” The babbling came from the youngest sibling Lily Loud. She was just a baby but she loves her entire family and could understand them somewhat.

“I like the city at night.” A black haired girl wearing a black dress, her bang’s covering her eyes. “AAH!” The entire family jumped at her entrance. This goth gal is Lucy Loud the dark influence of the Louds with a love of the supernatural especially vampires “All the buildings in the dark reminded me of old castles, especially the ones with the gargoyle statues.”

Then the girl with a red and white sports shirt and brown hair with a ponytail has a baseball bat with her. “Whatever you say spooky, I’m hoping to actually meet some sports teams like the New York Yankees!” Her name was Lynn Loud Jr., and she was into anything sports related.

“Now we all know it’s a big change for us, it’s hard but good. And you kids are going to love our new home, we’re almost there” said Lynn Sr. Just as he said it, the Vanzilla broke down like it usually does.

“This is why we should get a new car,” Rita told her husband who wore a sheepish look. They realized that Vanzilla broke down in a rather shady part of New York.

Lana grabbed her toolbelt with a determined look, “Don’t worry guys, I’ll see what I can do about the engine! If not, we’re pushing her!”

“And the moving truck will beat to the house.” groaned Lynn Sr.

Lori looked worried, “Still, why did we have to stop in one of the darkest places in Manhattan!”

Unfortunately, they didn’t notice a group of teens was slowly walking towards, all of them screaming trouble. The led teen, wearing a red vest, black shirt and ripped jeans asked.

“You folks need some help?”

The Loud Family turned around to see them and all of them were soaked with nervousness. “Ummmm, that’s okay! We got everything under control here!” Lincoln stated nervously.

Rita then intervened, “Shouldn’t you kids be back home with your families at this time?!”

A bigger teen, wearing a muscle shirt and shorts, just leaned against Vanzilla and told them.“Come on we love helping people out.” Another teen wearing a blazer and kakhis answered: “Oh, they won’t mind especially if we bring them something.” The teen brought out a knife and the other teens followed his suit.

Lynn Sr. gulped at this, along with the rest of the family, knowing that they are in deep trouble, “Muggers! Alright look we don’t want any trouble, just stay back before we get the authorities involved.”

But Leni stated, “But why dad? They just offered us a free knife.” The rest of the Louds facepalmed at Leni’s comment.

The teens just laughed at what he said. “Pops, you haven’t noticed the authorities are too busy with other things. Anyone want the dumb one?” The larger teen raised his hand “I always liked how she smelled.” The Loud family began to shake in fear what the teens would do to them.

The larger teen was approaching Leni, but Lincoln went right in front of her and told the teen off, “Don’t you dare lay a hand on my sister, or you’re gonna be sorry!”

“KILL THE LIGHTS!” yelled the mysterious figure. Just then a sai was thrown at light pole making the whole are pitch black. Soon screams and punches were heard making the Louds completely scared.

Soon, sirens were heard and the police arrive at the scene with them holding flashlights and sees the group of teens beaten to the ground and all tied up.

The Loud Family was rather surprised by all work that had been done, even Lucy was amazed by the occurrence. “What just happened?”

Lincoln stated, “I have no idea.”

They all decided to go back to the Vanzilla to check the engine but was surprised by the fact that it had already been fixed. Lana was astounded by all the handiwork, “Woah, the girl just magically fix herself!”

All the Louds saw the work and were amazed as well. “Ohmygosh, our van is magic!” stated Leni.

For the Louds, it was like a miracle. But what they didn’t notice was a 3 fingered hand coming out from under the manhole cover to retrieve the sai that was thrown without anyone looking.

* * *

 

Soon, after driving down the street they stop at the two-story brick house. “Guys welcome to our new home. Most of you’ll still have to share a room but there are two bathrooms.”

After getting out and start to unload Vanzilla they see a redheaded teenage girl with a ponytail wearing a yellow jersey like shirt with the number 5 and wearing red pants; and even though she was still young, she had a very curvy figure, most noticeably her buxom chest. She was riding her bicycle and stopped when she saw that there were some new neighbors, “Are you the new neighbors who bought this house?”

Some of the older Loud sisters noticed her assets and quickly became a little jealous, while Lincoln was lovestruck. He had never seen a girl that looked so beautiful and angelic, her voice was even heartwarming every time she spoke. With a dreamy tone, he answered. “Yes, and you beautiful angel?”

She blushed by her question and even giggled before she answered, though she was rather shy by looks she was getting by the sisters. “My name is April, April O'Neil.” She then bent down to Lincoln, “And who might you be cute little boy?”

Lincoln blushed by April’s compliment and making him shy as well. Lori then rudely separates them and tells April “His name’s Lincoln.”

April didn’t flinch from that, considering she’s used to this and asks “And you are??”

Lori states “Lori, Lori Loud, he’s my brother and the rest are my sisters.” She continues to look at April’s chest area seeing how big it is and reluctantly asks, “So you seem……..young, how old are you exactly?”

“Oh, only 15.” Lori’s jaw dropped along with the older siblings and their jealousy grew even more. “So you have a big family must be crazy?” April asked trying to dissolve the tension.

While the older siblings were still trying to process, Rita intervened, “Yeah, we get pretty rowdy at times and things get chaotic, but we manage.” Rita then decides to get to know April a little more “So what about you dear, you live around here?”

“No, just a couple blocks down with my family.” This peaked the interest of the Loud siblings considering they didn’t see any other kids on the block. “I mean, I live with my dad, and four brothers.”

Lincoln was astounded about April’s mention of her family. “No way, so you’re the only sister?

"Yeah, pretty much.”

“So what’s yours like?” Luna asked.

April was looking nervous and wanted to choose the right words to answer with, “Oh………believe me, my family…….is unbelievable.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, deep within the sewers of Manhattan, noises were heard. Another was heard as if someone clicks on something. Soon music started to play and it was a famous song from 1974 by David Bowie called “ _Rebel, Rebel_ ”:

_**“Rebel, Rebel”** _

**Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**

**Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**

**Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**

**You’ve got your mother in a whirl**

**She’s not sure if you’re a boy or a girl**

**Hey babe, your hair’s alright**

**Hey babe, let’s go out tonight**

**You like me, and I like it all**

**We like dancing and we look divine**

**You love bands when they’re playing hard**

**You want more and you want it fast**

**They put you down, they say I’m wrong**

**You tacky thing, you put them on**

**Rebel Rebel, you’ve torn your dress**

**Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess**

**Rebel Rebel, how could they know?**

**Hot tramp, I love you so!**

**Don’t ya?**

**Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**

**You’ve got your mother in a whirl 'cause she’s**

**Not sure if you’re a boy or a girl**

**Hey babe, your hair’s alright**

**Hey babe, let’s stay out tonight**

**You like me, and I like it all**

**We like dancing and we look divine**

**You love bands when they’re playing hard**

**You want more and you want it fast**

**They put you down, they say I’m wrong**

**You tacky thing, you put them on**

**Rebel Rebel, you’ve torn your dress**

**Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess**

**Rebel Rebel, how could they know?**

**Hot tramp, I love you so!……………………(continues in backround)**

“That was awesome! I can’t believe we did that under 3 minutes!”

This sounded like a group of people that we’re celebrating their first victory ever. They even sounded young as if they were teenagers, which they are, but they actually turn out to also be something stranger and not even human, they’ve revealed to be giant humanoid talking turtles!

“Man how dope was that!?!” The turtle asked wearing an orange bandana while running with three other humanoid turtles. His name was Michelangelo and he was a gullible yet lovable turtle who wielded the nunchaku and his sides. He also had stickers around his shell and had an “M” intial on his belt buckle.

“I more amazed at the fact that Donnie didn’t shut down at the sight of a girl.” The one red joked to the expense of his brother in purple. His name is Raphael, and he wielded the sais on the back of his shell. He was known to be the cool but crude guy who packs the most muscle. He has a pretty violent temper and always taunts with sarcasm and teasing. He looked like he had plenty of cracks on his shell and scars on his scales, and even had a bone sticking out from his left shoulder.

“They were in trouble that’s all. Besides, it’s a good thing none of them saw me.” The one who defended and wore the purple mask is Donatello, he wielded the bo staff, which had a blade on one end. He is a scientific genius with an IQ over 600, but he was a very nervous, timid, and kind of a clean freak. He also possessed gynophobia (fear of females), but is still used to April.

Just then the turtle in the blue mask named Leonardo, who was the leader of the four turtles wielded the katana blades on the back of his shell. He was also the one who was most familiar with Japanese culture and is a major music fan. He was the one who even played the song by Bowie. “If you didn’t want to stick around for them to see you, then why were you willing to haul his ass around back there to fix their van, what were you thinking?!”

“That van was an almost new 1957 Volkswagen van, I can’t let something like that gets sent to the junkyard.” Donnie, the one who does machines, answered.

“There are plenty of "special” vans back in the junkyard! You should’ve just let them handle it so we wouldn’t risk being caught!“ Leo retorted.

"And you guys always called me the clumsy one!” Mikey stated. “But still, shouldn’t we be worried about the fact that we didn’t tell Sensei we were going out?” his brothers’ faces grew scared and worried looks about telling their Sensei about their little adventure.

“Damn! Maybe we can get April to cover for us! Otherwise, we’d be going back to the Hashi!” Raph suggested.

“We mainly end up in the Hashi because of you!” Leo told Raph. After running down the sewers they stop at a large area and quietly tried to put back everything the way it was unfortunate they were arguing most of the time.

Donnie had a vexed tone when he asked, “Seriously Mikey, you need to stop making a mess here with your marshmallow and sausage pizzas!”

“Don’t hate on my wonderful creations!” With all their arguing and making noise they didn’t notice that one of the doors in the area opened.

They only knew of it when a tail launched out of the dark and wrapped around Raph’s neck. “So, you are all up, can someone explain?” the tall rat had asked the four turtles. He is Master Splinter, he wears a red and black robe and carries around a stick. He is a highly trained ninjutsu master and adoptive father of the turtles and April.

Leo started to plead, “Sensei, please. We’re just watching a—”

Splinters’ tail then quickly jabbed Leo in the gut. “Ah, look Mikeys’ sleepwalking totally sleepwalking.” Splinters’ tail knocking him off his feet.

“Anyone?” Splinter was still waiting for an answer, but no response. So he has decided the appropriate action, “Very well, into the Hashi!” They all groaned.

* * *

 

**Author’s Notes:**

**As an apology for the long wait, I will reveal some stuff.**

**This prologue is based on scenes from the 1990 and 2014 TMNT movies.**

**writeroffanfiction’s character Drooler will be in this series.**

**The ironic relationship between the turtles and the Louds I was talking about is going to be Donnie/Leni.**

**I plan to have Slash originally be a pet of Lana’s named Snaps.**


	3. Shadows of the Night (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes me and writeroffanfiction for helping me with this. Properties goes to Nickelodeon.

**_Arc 1: Heroes in a Loud-Shell!_ **

**_"Shadows of the Night (Part 1)"_ **

_PRESENT DAY_

It was a typical Saturday noon at the loud house. Some of the loud sisters (Sans Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan) were doing some of their daily routines, the parents were in the kitchen preparing for dinner, and Lincoln and Clyde were playing their favorite video game  _Battle Moles_ , fighting against the enemies.

"Try to back me up with your blue mole Clyde!" Lincoln warned.

"Don't worry buddy I won't let you down!" Unfortunately, as he said that a random enemy got critical and destroyed the blue mole. "Okay, scratch that."

"Boys could you keep it down; your father and I are trying to prepare dinner!" Rita had shouted all the way from the kitchen.

"Succotash Saturday's require exceptional care and delicacy!" Lynn Sr cried as well.

"Sorry, we'll try to!" Lincoln shouted back. He went back to his video game but then turned to the readers, "I know what you're what thinking about, what happened to the sour attitude towards New York? Let's just say things have been rather okay since we've gotten here. The new school has been nice, made some new friends in the area including Clyde, and the new house is a lot roomier."

"Lana give me back my dolly!" Lola threatened.

"NEVER!" Shouted Lana.

"Although the more things change the more they stay the same," Lincoln said deadpanned. The twins come down the stairs in a dust cloud and fighting could be heard.

"Give it back!"

"No way, my reptiles need something soft to sleep on!"

"KIDS KEEP IT SOWN!" Lynn Sr demanded.

The twins had then ended their fight, "Sorry daddy!"

"Like I said, but lately weird things have been happening throughout the city. First, there were these strange of disappearances of stolen items, then there have been monster sightings that people say been going on around town, and then-" Lincoln was interrupted by Lori and the rest of the girls entering the house from the front door.

Clyde just snapped to attention as he saw his 'soulmate' enter the house.

"L-Lo-Lori!" He promptly had a nosebleed and fainted like an anime character.

"Auggh, Dad Lincoln's weird friend got blood on the carpet again!" Lori shouted.

Lincoln continues, "So yeah my best friend Clyde here has a weird crush on my sister Lori, which gets pretty cringy to see-."

He was interrupted again when April came in through the door next. "Thanks for the trip to the mall guys, I really adore this new notepad to use for my journalism class."

"No problem dude, I heard the teacher could be pretty rough," Luna commented.

"Yeah, because he only sees black and white!" Luan joked.

"Still made the top student in the class though." April stated as she sees Lincoln starting at her and decided to give him a friendly wave and smile, "Hey Linky, what's up."

"N-n-nothing angel—I MEAN APRIL!" Lincoln said with a lovestruck sigh, his eyes hearts and his head in the clouds. The older sisters just rolled their eyes at Lincoln's puppy love, and he thought Clyde's crush was cringe-worthy.

April just awkwardly chuckled, "You're so cute Lincoln."

"Thank you." Lincoln sighed with full of embarrassment.

"Still having trouble there, lover boy!?" Lynn teasing Lincoln from the middle of the stairway while holding Lily who was giving kissing noises.

"Now thish ish ridiculoush!" A familiar lisped voice called out.

The others had their attention on Lisa who saw that she was greatly upset.

"I know, the red hair clip so does not match with Lori's hair, it is ridiculous, but she won't listen to me," said Leni absent-mindedly.

"Hey!" Lori exclaimed in slight hurt to her fashion pride.

"No not that, itsh thish idiotic contesht a paper company is having, look!"

Everyone takes a look at the newspaper and reads 'Manhattan Monster Hunt Contest,' which states that whoever can find any monster sightings wins a $100,000 reward.

Lincoln shouts, "Monster Hunt Contest?!"

Clyde screams, "A 100,000 dollars!"

Leni yells, "A sale on shoes!"

All the kids looked excited to hear this except for April who looked worried some reason. "You guys aren't really considering on entering this monster contest, are you?"

"Yeah, I could always use the money for my animals!" Lana shouted.

"We're not going to waste money on those filthy things, we should use it for more clothes!" Lola disagreed.

"Guys you do realize we could make another room with that money, right?!" Lynn suggested.

"Ifsh I must interject, thish is ridiculous! Those obscure sighthings are just rumors." Stated Lisa.

"I disagree," Lucy deadpanned appearing next to the kids out of nowhere.

"Aaah!" The kids jumped at the sudden appearance of the goth girl.

"Would you shtop that!" Lisa yelled her heart a racing.

"I saw one of them while roaming the city looking for spirits," Lucy quantified.

"Seriously dude, nobody wants to hear about your spooky vibes," Luna said creeped out.

"If I had to guess I'd say these would-be Kappa." Lucy guesses.

"Kappa?" Leni asked confused by the strange word.

"An ancient Japanese water demon that was used to scare kids away from dangerous water." April surprisingly answered shocking everyone.

"Um, she's right," Lucy told everyone, she was so surprised she forgot to add here monotone to her voice.

"But Lucy, why would a Japanese water demon possibly be in the middle of Manhattan?" Lincoln asked confusedly.

"Easy, the sewers that run throughout there's enough water for them to fill up." She explained.

Clyde had also remembered something "You know I also heard rumors that these creatures mostly going out during nighttime."

"Really, huh must be nocturnal monsters then," Lana said to no one and she had a thinking look on her face. "So what kind of plan does anyone got?"

"Here's a plan, we'll take Vanzilla tonight so that way we could roam around the city to look for the monsters. Will each carry a disposable camera whenever we spot them, and Luan will use her video camera," Lori planned out.

"We'll also need bait, to tempt them into the cameras," Lana said.

But April looked rather nervous, "Um...actually guys I..."

Lynn interrupted, "Wait, I have an idea April why don't you invite your four brothers that you can keep talking about?! I think it's about time we actually meet your family to help us in our search!"

All the Loud siblings interjected begging April to invite her "brothers" to help them in their search.

"Ummm, uh sorry guys they're with my dad on a martial arts tournament. They'll be gone for most of the month." April told the Loud family while slightly sweating.

"Brah, it's already been like 3 months and we still haven't met them yet, what gives?!" Luna said with irritation.

"They're just not very comfortable with meeting some new people or making new friends," she tried to object.

"So, you mean they're recluses?" Lincoln asked.

"Fine. But one of these days April you are going to have to introduce us to them." Lori said with the slight of suspicion. April calm down for a bit but was still worried about what lies ahead.

* * *

Later that day at the Sewer Lair, the Turtles we're looking at chalkboard analyzing the areas that all the places that the strange vanishings of goods have occurred all over the news.

"So, they've been thefts from a Mom and Pop shop to a Palmart and all they took we're electronics?" Leo asked the resident brain of their group.

"Apparently so, all activity seems to be mostly activated around those areas," Donnie had analyzed.

"So, what are we going to do, we still have no idea where they're hiding at!" Raph yelled currently pissed at the fact that a group of punks was getting the better of them.

As Raph was ranting, Mikey had walked into the lab from the kitchen with some pizza on his hands, "Who wants some special jelly bean, bugs, and garlic pizza!"

All of them gave the pizza some disgusted looks. "People who are crazy enough risk death," Raph deadpanned.

Mikey had a very irritated look, "Very funny, so what are you guys doing?"

"Looking for the sources for all the stolen items, which you should be part of!" Donnie said with irritation.

Raph interjects, "Mikey part of planning? Hilarious!"

"What about that old warehouse on 8th Street?" Mikey asked.

"We've already looked at the warehouse," Donnie stated to Mikey.

"Then how do we know that the purple dragons aren't the ones who did this?"

"Because those dimwitted piles of crap on smart enough to pull something like this." Raph retorted.

"Wait, that would make sense! Why didn't I see this before!?" Leo stated to no one while his brothers look at him weirdly.

"Oh, great he lost it," Raph says.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Asked Donnie.

"Think about it we and the cops checked out all their hideouts but somehow someone is stealing tech."

"So?" Raph asked thinking Leo finally snapped.

"What if they move right back into the hideouts after we check them?"

"What do ya mean bro?" Mikey asked.

"I'm saying that after the searches they move right back in and we're none the wiser because we checked them already!"

"You're saying that they would use the same hideouts that have been searched by authorities?" Raph asked deadpanned.

"He does have a point if we already searched them we wouldn't know they be using those hideouts since they seemed abandoned," Donnie said supporting Leo's theory.

"It's a possibility," a voice coming from next to the boys revealing to be Splinter.

Raph seemed rather confused, "Really Sensei, no disrespect but how in the world would those purple dragon thugs be this smart?"

"We do not fully understand our enemies. Some are like the meerkat, which remain in their habitat and only leave for temperate reasons. Others could be like the hermit crab, leaves to a new shell time to time." Splinter wisely stated.

"Ok," Mikey said not really understanding what his father just said.

"What I am saying is that while Leonardo has a good theory, we must not be too sure if the purple dragons choose to remain in the same hideout nor if they're the ones behind the disappearances." Splinter explained.

"Well, I could use all reported crimes to more accurately pinpoint where the stolen tech could be hiding," Donnie suggested to the group.

"Okay, while Donnie doing that Mikey and Raph can join me for a patrol to look for the hideout." Leo planned out a strategy.

Raph was on board with the plan and Mikey was flat out excited, "Awesome, I can't wait! COWABUNGA!"

Every looked towards Mikey with looks. "Cowabunga? Really man?" asked Raph deadpanned.

"What I need something to be my catchphrase."

Raph sarcastically said, "So you got it from the book Catchphrases for Dummies?"

Leo then got another suggestion, "Maybe we should also have April tag along to work with the light?"

Raph then gave a quick answer in a rude tone, "No dice, she's with her new friends doing all that hanging out crap!"

The turtles gave Raph a bunch of smirk looks on their faces, "Seems like someone's a little jealous because his 'girlfriend' has human friends!"

Raph yelled with irritation, "Shut up! It's not that, it's-"

"Hey, guys." Right now, April walked into the room with a worried look on her face.

"April?!" The turtles said in unison.

"What's wrong April? Why aren't you with your friends?" Leo asked.

April sighed to herself, "Guys, we have a problem."

Mikey was quick to answer, "You need a new bra because of another growth spurt?"

April just blushed furiously while Raph just gave a smack on the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"You were saying April?" Raph asked while glaring at Mikey.

"It's actually about my friends, the ten girls, and their brother," April asked.

"Donnie's worst fear?" Raph taunted his geeky brother.

"Very funny!" Donnie sarcastically remarked.

April then pulls out a newspaper from her backpack and shows it to the turtles.

"Oh boy," Leo said.

"Aww crap." Raph shocked.

"Well, this is bad." Donnie worried.

"Sweet there's going to be a new pizzeria!" Mikey excited.

Each of the brothers just rolled their eyes but we're worried at the fact that there was now a $100,000 bounty on their heads and most of New York will be looking for them.

April continued, "And apparently my friends are also entering the contest as well."

"Well, this puts a hinder on the plan." Raph supposed.

"I think that maybe you guys should just remain low for a while until this whole thing blows over," April suggested.

The Turtles considered the options of the choices lay low and wait for the heat to die down but if they did that more and more people will get robbed, or go out and risk getting caught on camera or in a trap.

"Sensei, what do you think should be the right approach?" Leo asked hoping to ask his sensei for some wisdom.

"Hmm, while this troubling I believe the safety of the city should be an important priority but be like the viper. Stay out of sight until you must strike your enemies." Splinter suggested.

"So basically, do the opposite of what Mikey does" Raph joked.

"In crude terms yes."

"Hey!" Mikey said offended.

Leo thought of another idea, "And April, maybe you can lead your friends away from places we're at."

"Okay I'll try but most of them are determined to find you guys."

Raph interjected, "Then give them false info about our locations, and if not, call us through the T-Phone if they're around our area."

"Okay."

"Great, now let's move ninjas!" Leo ordered.

The Turtles go gather their weapons and begin to head out until Master Splinter stopped them.

April asked, "Is something wrong sensei?"

"Yes, I sense that your brothers may be seen but he may turn into an alley."

"Don't worry Pops, we're not going to be seen!" Mikey stated without any worry.

"Alright, now we go!" They go through one of the tunnels and begin to shell surf to one of the hidden exits.

* * *

When it became nighttime, the kids were getting everything prepared to go monster hunting while Lori went down to talk to their parents.

"So, is it okay if all of us goes to Spunk E. Pigeons tonight?" Lori lied.

"Sure, but why do all of you want to go to a pizza place?" Lynn Sr asked his daughter.

"He's right, it usually takes us a lot of bribing to get all of you to go to the same place," Rita said suspiciously of the sudden agreement of her children.

"We just need something to do this Saturday, we got nothing to do." Lori lied again.

"Okay but the curfew is at 10:00 any later and you're all grounded," Rita told her daughter in a strict tone and her face hard as steel.

"Okay, gotcha!"

Pretty soon, April and the Loud siblings were outside and went into Vanzilla.

"So where should we start first?" Lori asked her siblings and April.

"Well I would like a slice of pepperoni with stuffed crust and-" Leni was trying to say to her older sister.

"Not making a pizza Leni," Lincoln said.

"I say we should start looking in Avenue 5th," April stated.

"You got it." Lori drove Vanzilla off the driveway and hoping to find one of the monsters.

Lola just shouted, "$100,000 here we come!"

As everyone was cheering, April secretly had her T-Phone on speaker the entire time.

In another part of Manhattan, the turtles were listening in on the T-Phone.

"Okay, guys you know what to do," Leo asked.

"Yep," Raph says.

"Certainly," Donnie states.

"Of course...not." Mikey confused.

"Ugh, just go the opposite direction of the Loud siblings and try to keep to the shadows."

"Can do!" Mikey exclaimed.

The four brothers set off from building to building, planning on catching the perps behind the disappearances once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a Night Club, there were some Purple Dragon members in a discussion.

"Alright boys, you all know why we're here right?!" said the leader of the group.

"Is it because of the freaks that are a major pain in the ass!"

"Exactly, they're always interfering with our plans and we haven't even caught a glimpse of them! It's like they're not even human!" he said with bitterness in his tone.

"So, what are we going to do about this problem boss?" One of the thugs asked.

"Have every member of our faction roam the alleyways, they like appearing in the dark and stuff, so they'd most likely be there!"

The thugs nodded and began to grab an assortment of weapons. "Wait what if they come here?"

"In case you haven't noticed Nelson, there are other people here in this Club who aren't Purple Dragons, they wouldn't want to make a scene would they?" the leader corrected.

"Good point but what about the warehouse?"

"They might suspect it if we use the warehouse."

"Yeah but we're leaving it defenseless, aren't we?"

"Don't worry, any clues they would find has already been taken outta there."

"Whatever you say Dragon-Face," Nelson stated.

"Good, now on to other business, you remember those two trainees?"

"You mean the two High School Juvenile delinquents?"

"Yeah, bring them over for a minute."

"You got it Dragon Face."

"Douglas! Let the newbies in!" He told the guy who was guarding the door.

"Okay." He opened the doors and two people walked into the club. One was a tall black haired, 16-year-old boy with dark hair and wearing a black and grey sweater.

The other was a 14-year-old girl who had a black taint top and had a purple streak on her hair, "Has anyone ever gotten drunk and dropped dead here?" her asking the odd question.

"Now why would an Angel ask that?" Casey asked.

"My name is supposed to be ironic."

"Casey and Angel, I've been hearing good words about you two." Dragon Face said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Casey asked rather cross.

"Watch your tone, Jones!" Nelson said with irritation.

"Easy Nelson, it's alright," said Dragon Face as Nelson did as told. "Now you two are on your way to becoming full-fledged Purple Dragons."

The two really didn't know what to say but Casey seemed a bit wary.

"All you two need to do is do 3 more trials and then you're officially members!"

"So, what are the three trials?" Angel asked.

"You'll see, for now just sit tight until later notice." He then pulls out 2 pocket knives. "In the meantime, you guys have earned these."

"Are we supposed to pick our teeth with these things?" Angel asked.

"We all have these, no go on home and wait for our orders the next time we see you."

"Fine." The two exited the club.

Nelson didn't seem okay with them. "Boss, the Casey kid seems a little disrespectful."

"I know and I also know you don't like the kid, but the boss seems rather close to him so try to suck it up."

"Ugh, fine but don't accidents happen around his part of the hood?"

"Duly noted."

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles were outside of the warehouse trying wait for anyone to move into the warehouse and Raph was losing patience, "Okay glorious leader when are they going to show up?!"

"They will show up," Leo was being patient.

Raph and Donnie are looking rather bored to death. Mikey, on the other hand, was goofing around on a flagpole, "Yo guys, look how bouncy this pole is!"

"Mikey, I really wouldn't do that," Donnie warned his brother.

"Why?"

"Because it breaks any moment and you can break your head, or make it more broken than it already is! now get off that damn thing!" Raph demanded as he went on the pole to grab Mikey and he threw him back to roof. But the pole makes a cracking noise, "Oh crap!"

The pole snapped in half and both it and Raph began to fall to the ground. The pole breaks and Raph fall into a garbage truck.

"Sorry about not trying to catch you Raph!" Mikey yelled down to him, hoping that his brother was too mad.

Before Raph can make a comment, the truck engine started, "Are you kidding me?!" Raph angrily asked, and the truck drove off carrying Raph with it.

"Man today is not Raph's day." Mikey commented on the events that happened.

"Come on we gotta go get him." Leo ordered Mikey and Donnie as he jumped after the truck.

The truck drove at a very fast pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, April and the Louds were near Central Park having everything set up.

"Okay did everyone get the cameras set up?" Lori asked the group.

"Yep, we all have our disposable cameras including Luan's video camera," Lincoln stated. "These monsters are going to have a close-up today!"

"Psssh, forget fake ghost hunters imagine a crowd of people cheering us as we showed them the monsters!" Lola said with green in her eyes.

"I stillth think thish is rather ludacrus," Lisa said not buying into the whole monster rumors.

"Come on Lisa, with that money we could finally have another room!" Lincoln said trying to excite his sister.

Luna then was looking towards April, "So April, what will you do with money since you're helping us with this?"

"Oh, probably just put it in the bank. It'll help my family with saving for my college in the future," Just then, April's phone had vibrated looking as she has received a text from Leo. "Oh boy." April gasped in surprise and worry.

Lincoln saw April's worried look, "What is it April?"

April was hesitant to answer, "Nothing, it's just...I'll be right back!"

She ran off leaving a confused Lincoln and Luna. Lincoln, however, saw that April had dropped her notepad, "Luna, April dropped her notepad!"

"I guess she dropped it when she pulled out her phone."

Lincoln thought of the idea of wanting to return the notepad gracefully to his crush, "Then maybe I should go over to return it to her!"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "And hope she would just give you a kiss bro?"

Lincoln was nervous and had a wide smile on his face, "Pfft, of course not! I just want to do a selfless deed is all!"

Luna wasn't buying it. She would most be the one, along with Lori, Leni, and Luan, who would be the most worried about her only brother. But she just plays it off, "Just don't run into any trouble baby bro." Lincoln nodded and goes off to follow April. The other girls didn't seem to notice as they seemed to be going over the plan once again.

* * *

Soon, April arrived at an old playground, "Okay guys, I'm here!" Two of the brothers, Leo and Mikey, dropped from the trees surrounding the playground, "Donnie, you too!"

"Is it only April?!" Donnie asked his voice slightly shaking.

"Yes, Donnie none of the Loud girls followed her!" Leo answered.

Donnie came out of hiding and was relieved.

"You guys lost Raph?!" April sounded very concerned.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault!" Mikey said out of instinct.

April had face-palmed in disappointment, "What on Earth am I going to do with you guys?"

Mikey was about to give a literal answer, but Donnie stopped him, "DON'T!"

April just shook her head at her brothers' predicament, all of them unaware that a certain someone was watching them, 'Giant turtles?! April's found them?!' Lincoln thought and was freaked out. He was ready to run to his sisters, that's when he accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Dangit," Lincoln said.

April and the turtles spotted Lincoln from the side of the building, "Lincoln?!"

Lincoln tried to run away but a bola quickly shut down that idea. Leo then approached right in front of Lincoln, "You-you're just a kid!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lincoln yelled back currently freaking out about this until he passed out.

"Crud," April said in worry by the fact that Lincoln had spotted her turtles.

_**To Be Continued…** _

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So this is the official first chapter.**

**Casey and Angel will make more appearances later on.**

**So now Lincoln spotted the turtles, how will he interact with them? Will Raph be safe? How will the Purple Dragons capture their enemies? Stay tuned for Part 2.**


End file.
